I Might Have Inhaled You
by houseofloki
Summary: They encounter that night he smelled her scent, meeting again through a chase and then they get taken to Malfoy Manor. Scabior saves Hermione from her torture and then are left alone in the forest. What happens next?
1. Wake Up Look Me In The Eyes Again

'_**Controlling my feelings far too long,**_

_**Forcing our darkest souls to unfold**_

_**And pushing us into self-destruction'**_

_**-Unknown**_

She stood there, staring at a dark spot behind a large oak tree, deep in thought when she heard twigs snap. She trembled.

Soft mumbles were heard before a tall, long-dark haired man came out of the shadows strutting towards her and was followed by a man holding a poorly looking captive by the hem of his shirt. They were Snatchers. For a moment, she thought that he had seen her and her breath caught in her throat. Of course, the wards, she remembered now.

She looked at them, the man holding the captive struggling on his way followed by the taller one behind.

The dark-haired fellow was about to pass in front of her, when he stopped in his tracks. He turned. Sniffing the air, getting ever so close to Hermione's frozen figure.

What was he doing? She had tried not to move but her senses couldn't help themselves and so curious as to what he had smelt, she sniffed the air quietly when a particular smell wafted into her nose.

Her perfume.

He carefully trudged his way over to her, her face just mere centimetres from his own. This time, she took the chance to inhale _his_ scent but all she could take in was the stench of dried blood, sweat and what smelt strongly of fire whiskey.

Moving closer, he stared through her but she could see him clearly. She stared into his eyes, unable to look away and a small part of her wished hat he could see her.

His dark brown ones contrasted to her chocolate light ones. He had stopped sniffing, only looking for some kind of sign that someone was there. That smell he had followed to where he was standing, he could tell, had emanated from here because it was where his nose tingled strongly. The smell was so close he swore someone was standing right in front of him, teasing and taunting his senses.

Close up, Hermione noticed that he was quite handsome with his rugged features; especially those cryptic eyes holding nothing but mystery and desperation. His hair was wildly long with a red streak and braided messily but it suited him. What she saw fascinated her. She felt some kind of force urging her to step closer towards his sturdy body.

Hermione watched him closely, breathing heavily but quietly, in and out, deep breaths of his aroma. The smell filled her nose and went straight through her brain. She closed her eyes as it did and she wished of everything happy and warm instead of the metallic smelling liquid to take over, but she unwillingly enjoyed it.

She opened her eyes, all of the brief fantasies dying away when she couldn't see anything in front of her. He was gone. Of course, how long did she think he would stay here sniffing and staring at nothing?

Just when she was about to heave a very deep sigh, a grunt sounded through her ears from beneath her. She nearly jumped back at the scene before her. The dark-haired stranger was upon her neck, still curious of the smell he had smelt and his hands were grazing through the air, feeling at nothing but air and perfume. He had been expecting to feel something…or someone there but to no avail. His nose just touched her nape but neither of them could feel each other. She saw the wards ripple gently and it brought her back to reality.

'Scabior, what the hell are you doing? C'mon' cried a gruff voice from somewhere near.

The man, she had guessed called Scabior quickly composed himself back to his tall frame and sneered at the voice that had interrupted his investigation. A last look at Hermione and a smirk, he turned on his heel and followed the others into the darkness.

She breathed a relieved sigh and shook her head to clear it. The feeling that rushed over her when he left had been more than relief, if she dared; it wasn't even relief but want. She wanted to look at his now familiar face that sent her a feeling of hope.

Oh, but she couldn't forget that seductive smirk he had flashed before running off in the other direction. It made her think if he really couldn't see her or just pretended that he didn't for amusement.

'_Maybe he knew that the ward was there and knew how to get rid of it', _Hermione thought.

But he didn't.

It sent chills down her spine, how she could have been so attracted to a man she didn't even know. He did work for Voldemort.

oOo

It was time. He could see her lovely form, her back to him and he couldn't wait to look at her face to face, and hold her against him.

She turned around, starting to walk up towards him.

He came out from the tree. 'Hello there, beautiful. Where d'you think you're going?' she looked shocked and frightened to be in his presence. She stepped a few steps back, and her little friends walked towards her reluctantly.

He didn't waver.

'Well, what you waiting for?' he shouted to his assistants, 'Snatch 'em!'

The chase was fast paced. Spells flew and blasted everywhere. He could see her wild hair a blur as she ran. The Snatchers were getting closer and closer, and Scabior was just a few metres from her. But boy oh, boy was she a fast one.

It was a pleasure for him to be given the honour of chasing such a beauty.

One of them tripped, falling downhill and she was forced to stop and turn to his aid.

Scabior smirked, then saw Fenrir Greyback grab her from behind and he held her against him, wand pressed to her petite form.

oOo

It was painful.

Her body writhed and curled upon the finely carpeted floor of Malfoy Manor. The sound of her voice rang through the younger witch's ears in despair.

'_Crucio_' Bellatrix screeched, and her hair shook wildly around her watching Hermione writhe in agony.

oOo

Scabior could hear his witch's screams. It rang through his ears like a loud bell and he shivered against the feel of his leather jacket. It was cold that night.

The other Snatchers with Fenrir Greyback had been sent out to do another quick job involving Muggles living a few minutes away from the manor. He had passed up the hunt, saying how tired he was for one night.

He stood alone, outside the doors to the room where Hermione was being totured. Hearing pleading screams from captives were like music to his ears and it never frightened him, but when he heard _her_ beg Bellatrix to stop, it disturbed him how this girl could change everything in his mind.

It was her. The one smelling of summer roses that he started to obsess about since their 'encounter'. He had sensed some spell dividing him and her that night.

But now, he had found her. She was here, she was being tortured but she was beautiful. Her image was worth more than gold to him. He had plenty, and he would've swapped all of it just so he could hold her and make her his. He knew that would never happen.

He held his wand at his side, squeezing it and forbidding a silent thought at the back of his mind, but that thought was gradually becoming louder with each scream and question Bellatrix conceived.

The thought smashed through his mind and his arms moved like lightning, pushing the doors open and he felt several eyes land on him.

'What do you think you're doing? Get out!' Bellatrix's face contorted into an ugly grimace.

Scabior smirked, looked at the three Malfoy's stood a few feet behind the angry witch and shouted out a spell.

'_Stupefy_' the spell landed on Bellatrix's chest, sending her flying backwards and landing on the wall as she slid noisily to the cold floor.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son Draco's wand and attempted to point it at Scabior but he was too quick.

'_Everte Statum_' and the blond-haired wizard flew back, hit his head on a stone pillar and was knocked unconscious. His wife and son were too lost for words to do anything and ran to help him.

Scabior ran to Hermione, picked her up and apparated on the spot. Her body had been frail and tears were slowly dripping out of her eyes. _Mudblood_ had been carved deep into her bloody arm, and she looked at him with frightened eyes but she was too weak to do anything, and as she closed her eyes, hoped that it was all her imagination running wild, desperation causing her to hallucinate about wild-haired Snatchers and the smell of roses.

They had come back to the same forest they had met, and he set her down beside a tree that she rest her head upon.

During that time, she opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring up at dark brown ones.

'Hello there, beautiful. Pleased to see me?'

**A/N: Ok, so the title of this story is lyrics from my favourite song 'Bloodstream' by Stateless. It's such a beautiful tune you should go check it out!**

**I used some descriptions and quotes from Deathly Hallows and some from the movie but most of it is my own.**

**I think Scabior is a very confident, strong and ****attractive**** character and I fell in love with him when I saw him in the scene with the Ministry of Magic. My eyes just popped out of my head and I knew that I would be writing a fic about this guy.**

**And those scenes with Hermione, especially the perfume one, got me too hormonal and I then, as you can guess, fell in love with the pairing. The fact that Scabior works on Voldemort's side and Hermione is a part of the Golden Trio made everything work but Scabior didn't really get enough scenes in the movie as we thought he deserved so as FanFiction writers are very good at, I had to improvise just as you other authors with Scabior/Hermione stories. And then the magic began…**

**Scabior in this story will surprise you at times and as you have just read up there, Scabior saved Hermione? Yes, well Scabior is quite attracted to Hermione right now as we are to him. Hermione is kinda confused about why he saved her and they start bickering, arguing and acting like he isn't bad and she isn't one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world.**

**They are two very stubborn people and Hermione doesn't know what to think of him. It's kind of unbelievable but realistic, if you get what I mean because I imagined what they would be doing after this little chapter and when you read it, you think 'how would that ever happen?' but then when I think about it, it actually has a high chance of happening…and plus, its FanFiction so I can write whatever the hell I want…hah!**

**I don't know whether I should write this as a comedy or angsty because Scabior is quite funny but he's full of angst as well as the problem that they have with being from two rival sides, well how much angst can you make from that? Answer is a LOT.**

**So tell me which one you want and ask me any RELEVANT questions and I'll try my best to answer them without giving anything of my plot away.**

**-Justine H.**


	2. I Need To Feel Your Hand Upon My Face

'_**The want of a thing is perplexing enough,**_

_**but the possession of it, is intolerable'**_

_**-Sir John Vanbrugh**_

Hermione slowly woke up from her aching slumber, and found two dark brown eyes staring at her. It was him. Of course, she couldn't mistake them.

'Hello there, beautiful. Pleased to see me?'

Startled, she forced him off of her and he landed on the ground with a groan as she stood up to her feet, reaching in her jean back pocket for her wand, but there was no feel of wood. She felt around but it was no where, and then she looked down at the man with the brown eyes.

'W-What am I doing here?' her voice was steady but tinted with fear and as he noticed her face with the moonlight shining down on it, he smiled. She frowned at him.

He slowly picked himself up from the ground and stood up to his full height. With a muscular frame and a tall body, he was sure that she was going to have a hard time outrunning him, though she didn't have trouble the first time.

'Nothing really, thought we'd go out for a nice moonlit stroll in the forest for some fresh air,' he grinned at her. He really was a piece of work.

Hermione looked at him with annoyance and she gritted her teeth, feeling vulnerable and nervous without her wand for protection. Only a few feet away from her, he leaned a little forward and sniffed the air as Hermione watched him.

'Ah, you don't smell of roses anymore, beautiful' he inquired with a disappointed look.

The younger witch's expression softened.

'Y-you knew?'

Scabior took a moment to figure out what she was talking about, then was glad that she was the one that he had encountered and that it was him who spotted her scent.

'I could smell you from a distance. Your scent leaves trails and I follow.' He said with a charming wink.

She tilted her head a little to examine the strange yet alluring man standing before her and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her...not yet, anyway.

Scabior scrutinized her with careful eyes, looked over her shoulder once before picking up his wand from the ground and licked his dry lips. He held out his long arm to her, unrolling his hand for her to take it but she stood there, dumbfounded and puzzled. There was a snap of a twig not too far away and Scabior's jaw tightened and he quickly grabbed her hand.

'Do you wanna die?' he asked firmly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

'Good' he whipped her around, hugging her from behind as she felt his hot breath on her neck and for a split second, she saw figures beneath the trees staring at her with desperate eyes and before the flying colours could reach them, there was a crack and she felt herself going dizzy.

oOo

Harry paced around the kitchen of Shell Cottage in frustration, Ron following behind him and Bill Weasley, along with his wife and Dobby were all watching with tired eyes.

'Bellatrix couldn't have killed her. She can't have. Maybe they took her to Vol- I mean You-Know-Who to be questioned and they're still torturing her. Oh Merlin.' Ron put his hands in his head and scratched his eyebrows violently.

Harry's face looked even more worried as he contemplated Ron's words, deciding that it could be possible but it couldn't have been right at what they had heard when they were down in the dungeons.

'No, no, no. There was some sort of fight going on up there before Dobby saved us. I heard Bellatrix screaming at someone to get out and then there was this sound like something hitting the wall or the floor, then there was another one. I definitely heard someone screaming Lucius Malfoy's name and a crack...which means someone must have apparated out of the mansion.'

'Do you think Hermione could have apparated out of there?' Ron asked, hope in his eyes.

'Hmm, maybe but Hermione would never leave us behind when she didn't even know that Dobby would come and save us. She would never abandon her friends,' Harry said and thought for a second before speaking again ,'But there was someone who came in when she was being tortured. Explains why Bellatrix was telling someone to get out'

'But, wait. It couldn't be someone we know or is against Voldemort because then Bellatrix would have reacted much differently than just telling them to get out. But it can't be someone on their side or they wouldn't have come in like that...if they attacked her' Ron reasoned and he rubbed his eyes.

Harry furrowed his brows and continued his reflection on a chair next to Dobby. The house elf's eyes were reduced to half their usual size and the creature tried to suppress a yawn but Harry saw from the corner of his eye.

'Maybe we should all get some rest. I'm sure Hermione's fine. She _will_ come back to us sooner or later' Harry assured them, but his red-headed best friend wasn't convinced.

'And what if she doesn't?'

Harry looked at Ron, shaking his head with no expected answer and walked out of the kitchen in hope for some sleep in his bed upstairs.

**A/N: Ok, I'll make this quick.**

**I decided to write a NEW second chapter and deleted the others because I felt it wasn't going anywhere and I got confused with everything. Now, I'm going to write it with more linked and relevant detail to improve it. Also, please, please, please review because I'm getting lots of story alerts and no reviews (except for the 22 up there! THANKS SO MUCH! I'll mention you lovely people in the next chapter :D) and its confusing because you're not giving me feedback and opinions on whether you like it or not. Seriously thank you for all the alerts and favourites but compared to the reviews, I have a 100:1 which is really pathetic (for the reviews, I mean).**

**So please review! I hope you like it!**

**-Justine.H**


	3. Words Can Be Like Knives

_**A time to love, and a time to hate;**_

_**a time of war, and a time of peace.**_

**_-Bible - Ecclesiastes_**

The fading colours of the spells sent to attack were long gone, her mind becoming a blur as she looked around to where they had apparated to. It was still quite dark but from what Hermione could see, it was a deserted trailer park full of muddy, yellowing trailers that had busted windows and missing doors. It didn't exactly look 'safe' from her perspective.

'Follow me, beautiful. Don't want to get yer' all soaked,' She forgot she had company...or she was his. The smirk and spark was gone from his face and he led the way inside the 'trailer city', kicking open a broken door down. Hermione had no choice but to follow him. It was raining, and she had no wand, she didn't know where she was and plus, he seemed kind of decent...for a Death Eater.

Strangely enough, the inside wasn't as badly messed up as the outside. Books piled high on a white table were collecting newly given dust, two glasses of alcohol stood on the table, inside were dead flies floating on the surface and it was what seemed like the remains of a not-so-violent fight. The toilet door was left open, hanging carelessly on its rusty hinges. On the floor, heaps of clothes were strewn across the carpeted floor and dirt caught on invisible gaps on the walls. Somehow, Hermione figured that it wasn't years of abandonment and neglect that caused it to be in its current state.

'They were here,' Scabior suspected, as if reading Hermione's mind. He had foundscorch marks on the fragile walls above the kitchen sink.

Nevertheless, Scabior found a comfortable spot beside the table and there was a small mattress lying about, full of fluff and hair. He motioned for Hermione to get on it.

'I'm not doing anything unless you tell me why we're here,' she said, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

'Well, unless you were asleep a while ago, I saved your life, love' he retorted back, not bothered by her attitude but also, not amused.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Why?'

He chuckled for a second before looking out the window.

'Just a simple 'thank you' would settle with me, beautiful,' he licked his lips as he watched her hands ball into a fist. By the looks of it, she was _not_ amused.

'_Why?_' she pressed, gritting her teeth angrily. It wasn't helping her temper that he was just standing there, watching and finding it was funny to mess with her.

'You really want to know the truth?' he leaned forward and his six-one frame towered over her five-eight.

_Damn it,_ she thought.

'No, I want you to lie to me,' she replied sarcastically. He gave a hearty laugh, and her frown loosened. She hadn't heard anyone laugh in so long.

'Well, I was bored,' Yeah, bored with his empty life ,'and I hate hearing women scream. It's not nice' he frowned this time, surprising Hermione.

'B-but you're a Snatcher _and_ a Death Eater as well. You chose this job and it's practically in the job description to kill and torture people...including _women,_' Her jaw tightened, quickly regretting what she had just said in fear of angering him. His eyes turned into a pool of black, extinguishing all the dark brown left behind.

He coughed nervously. 'I didn't say I liked it'.

Before she could stop herself she said, 'Well, you looked pretty happy when you turned us over to the Malfoys.' She vaguely remembered his gang of Snatchers recieving a whole bag of gold for their capture.

'Don't,' he warned. She was taken aback. She had broken through his façade. She didn't expect him to be so sensitive when on the subject of his so-called 'life'.

He didn't say anything further, merely grunted and stepped outside. She looked through the window to see him putting up a few layers of protection around. It reminded her of the first time she had saw him.

Scabior knew that she was watching him, trying to figure him out and unfold him. But he would not let her do that. He wasn't going to let her find out that he was just a broken man inside. The things she had said to him a few moments ago stung him. He didn't want this job. Now he was pretending to be someone who he wasn't. _She_ thought that he was just a sadistic monster that yearned for gold and didn't care for anyone else as long as he got what he wanted. He wasn't uncaring. He saved her, didn't he?

He wanted badly to look back at her but he didn't want her to think that it bothered him.

_Too late_, he thought.

oOo

Luna woke up from her 'doze' after silently eavesdropping on the conversation that took place a couple of minutes ago downstairs. She heard someone coming up the stairs and knew it was Harry who was hoping his sleep could get his mind to ease from everything.

The stairs creaked as he plodded up the stairs but just as he was about to pass her room, he stopped in front of her door and knocked twice. Luna mustered up her weakened strength and told him 'Come in' and she saw his weary face appear behind the door.

'How you holding up, Luna?' Harry said softly, sitting beside her on her bed. She gave him a weak smile.

'Not too bad, Harry. I should be asking how _you_ are. Thank you for saving us, by the way. I knew you would come sooner or later,' her smile turned brighter. If Harry wasn't feeling so depressed, he would've blushed but his face stayed pale.

It was the first time that he smiled in a long time. His muscles almost felt unfamiliar with the way they were twisting but it felt good to have someone like Luna who never lost hope.

'Would you like a hug?' she asked, tilting her head to the side and looked at him with appreciation and warmth. She felt she needed to get him back for saving her life.

Harry did not find it weird at all that Luna would ask something so eccentric. He smiled at her mannerism and gave a silent chuckle. He leaned forward and she hugged him gently and it felt nice. Luna was warm. Not knowing what he was doing next, he tightened the embrace but he didn't feel Luna flinch or stiffen to his reaction.

Finally, they pulled away and Harry put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He smiled at her.

'Thank you Luna.' he said.

'It was alright, Harry. It felt nice to know someone cares for me. It's nice to finally have friends,' she shrugged.

'We'll be here if you need anything. Hermione's still missing and it's nice to have someone to 'fill in' for her,' He said.

Luna had never felt better, despite the war, she couldn't have asked for more than being at Harry's side when he was at his most vulnerable and most in need of comfort.

She nodded to him and they both smiled. Harry greeted her a goodbye before closing her door and making his way to his bed. Ron was just coming up the stairs as well.

'What happened?' He asked, seeing Harry coming out from the room. Harry assured him it was nothing bad and everything was fine, and Ron looked down at his shoes.

'Do you think _Hermione_'s gonna be fine?'

Harry sighed. 'It's Hermione. She's always fine'

And with that, he left to go sleep, leaving Ron staring after him. The red head contemplated it and he, too put his thoughts of Hermione aside and rested. It was going to be a long few days without her.

**A/N: I edited this a few times and whatnot but not properly because I don't like reading my own writing because I'm scared it will be crap. So, if you find anything wrong or not right, PM me and don't forget to review!**

**Sorry for lack of action but I'm just thinking the characters need to get settled and used to the position they're in (Hermione is stuck with Scabior and Harry and Ron are trying to findHorcruxes without her) so the storylne can get moving. As you know, Scabior is now a wanted man because Bellatrix told on him (stupid bitch!) and he's lost everything...all he had was, well, I wouldn't call it respect but something like fear and people didn't mess with him AND he's got gold.**

**Anyway, I feel sorry for Scabior now because he's lost everything but at least he's with Hermione :D And sorry for lack of author's notes because I'm tired and I'm going ice-skating. Have to get ready now! Please REVIEW! If I reach 36 reviews by the end of next week, I'll finish writing chapter 4. Love you guys much!**

**-Justine.H**


	4. They Can Cut You Open

**_What I needed most was to love and to be loved,_**

**_eager to be caught. Happily I wrapped those painful_**

**_bonds around me; and sure enough, I would be lashed_**

**_with the red-hot pokers or jealousy, by suspicions and fear,_**

**_by burst of anger and quarrels._**

**-St Aurelius Augustine**

Hermione had slept almost the entire day, which was quite surprising since she had to doze off with a very watchful Scabior sitting across the room, staring at her intently. He decided that she needed her space and didn't want to seem like a pervert so he didn't rest too close too her, but close enough for him to keep an eye on her in case she tried something. It seemed like an impossible thing for her to escape with all those wards he had put up and without a wand too, but he wasn't stupid and she _was_ 'the brightest witch of her age', as he had heard so many times.

'You know it's not helping me sleep with you watching me like that,' she said softly, still laying her head on top of her hands. It was nearly sundown and she had missed a whole day. She didn't bother to look at him but perked her ears up to listen to his reply.

'You slept for the whole day, love. I think I _did _help you sleep. You were mumbling my name as well, asking me to protect you and stay close. Weirdest experience I've ever had with a girl,' he didn't smirk but merely stared on.

'I'm not weird.' she snapped.

'I didn't say you were.'

He breathed slowly, still staring as if he didn't hear her. For a few moments, she waited for him to say elaborate on his reply but when she could only hear the echoing drip off the tap in the small toilet and his tense breathing, she couldn't help but look up and her eyes met his but she didn't look away. He clenched his jaw, sighed and quickly looked down at his lap.

'Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was out of line and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that...after you saved my life two times no.,' she bit her lip. Apologising to a Death Eater felt weird.

'Don't worry yourself, beautiful. I deserved it.' and before she could reply, he got up and made for the door, turning back only to say,' go back to what you were doin. I won't bother you until I have to.' and then the door slammed shut. She saw him pull out a bottle of firewhiskey and downed a shot.

She laid her head back on the mattress, thinking about Scabior and the mysteries that came with him.

oOo

A few hours later, it was dawn and the sun was sneaking up beneath the hills, waking a weary Hermione and Scabior. Hermione had woken up before him, used to her normal routines when she had been travelling with Harry and Ron. For a second, she thought that she was back in their tent, snuggling beneath her thick blanket and sleeping like a baby, but then she heard a soft rhythmic breathing somewhere in the room and she turned to see the man with the pink scarf sleeping.

It was strange to see him look so peaceful, almost like he was dreaming of the good old days, what was left of it.

Left with wondering what kind of 'good old days' he ever had being who he was, she thought of reasons why he would choose to become so...so...evil? depressed? confused?

_Confused, yes, he was most definitely confused_, Hermione mused. I mean, why else would she be here?

Then she felt sorry for him for having chosen such a bad life. And she thought Draco Malfoy was unfortunate.

She compared her theories of Scabior's life and dreams to her own and what she got made her feel selfish but also afflicted.

She had had a whole world filled with lovely and horrible memories, not one of them she regretted because they taught her all the life lessons she knew now and learned how to experience life properly. What made them even special were that she shared them with Harry and Ron, and because they had experienced up and downs together, they learned how to make their friendship work and with Ron, it was more than that. Nothing had excited Hermione more than the thought of the war ending, and marrying Ronald Weasley outside on the massive fields of The Burrow as they were celebrating, Harry as best man and Ginny as her maid of honour, with already one little freckled darling baby boy with chocolate brown eyes, fair skin and messy sandy brown hair walking down the aisle as a ring bearer to his mother and father...but all she could ever think about now was falling deep into a dark hole filled with worry and despair, and with the two people who supplied her with joy were gone, she was depressed more than ever. Alone and lost.

But then her mind wandered back to Scabior and she was filled with confusion but not entirely alone. He was a Death Eater and yet, here she was watching him with desperate eyes, trying to unravel the riddle that was him. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she could come across a problem that had no solution or reason but he had proven her wrong without knowing it.

She thought she should be thankful to him for saving his life twice, but it _was_ his fault that she nearly got killed by those attackers in the woods since he Apparated them there and even though he saved her from Bellatrix, it was also his fault she was there in the first place. Everything had happened because of Scabior, and now she had found a loophole.

He obviously would think that she was being ungrateful for saving her life but he was a Death Eater, and they _never_ accept the fact that they're in the wrong. But the again, neither would she.

She had got to know a tiny teeny slither of him for the past two days and he seemed like a cocky and ignorant ass...but he was a scared one at that. He didn't choose this life. He might've been fit for it but it wasn't what _he_ wanted, and what he wanted, she didn't know.

If only he would stop acting like a man, be sensitive about what was happening and told her everything in his mind, then maybe, putting aside the fact that he was 'evil', maybe she would help him.

'Love?' His hoarse voice cut through her thoughts, and she found herself mere inches from his face. He was so close she could smell the firewhiskey on his breath, being breathed onto her neck as he buried his nose in her cold neck and held her shoulders gently. She flinched a little but didn't pull away and she felt warm drips of water touch her skin.

'Don't leave me, beautiful,' his muffled words rang through her ears, and she felt sympathy for him.

'Well, I-'

She stiffed suddenly when his lips kissed her neck, and she let out a gasp when his tongue wet her skin softly. She closed her eyes, falling into Scabior's pleasure for the first time. Her mind was telling her that she should just run away from his grasp, but her heart was telling her that this probably wouldn't happen again and insisted to do what she had wanted from him since the first time she saw him...to touch her. Kiss her. Feel her. Love her?

And for the first time, ignoring her oversized brain, she chose her heart. And for the first time in her life, she felt an unfamiliar pain and pleasure wash over her as she felt him inside her.

'I love you...Hermione'

**A/N: Alright, alright...burn me, stab me, push me down the stairs or whatever but all I can say is that I'm sorry for updating so late. I had no access to the computer and it took me like a few days to decide whether I should give you some angsty pleasure or not and then I decided I would. But that's not even the limit to the sexual nature of this story. There will be more of that in the coming chapters.**

**For all you perverts out there reading, you're excited, aren't you?**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was not to your or my usual standard and I didn't really edit, only a little bit. I don't even have an excuse, just pure laziness...did I spell that right?**

**Anyways, I'm sorry about not having Harry or Ron in this chapter. I just thought it should be a special chapter only for Scabior and Hermione, I mean it is their first time 'together' and it should be dedicated to them. More Harry and Ron in the next chapter though.**

**And 10 more reviews and I will update next week or next next week, I promise with all my heart and soul.**

**GO AND REVIEW NOW! I mean it...**

**-Justine.H**


	5. And Then Silence Surrounds You

_**"Inside the heart of each and every one of us **_

_**there is a longing to be understood by someone **_

_**who really cares. When a person is understood,**_

_**he or she can put up with almost anything in the world."**_

_**-Ed Hird**_

**Hermione POV**

I would never forget the day that he took my innocence. Took it for his own and I didn't have the strength or self-control to stop him from doing so. Sure to him, he might've done this loads of times but to me, I've only done it once and that one time was one of the most perfect moments of my life, despite the fact that I shared it with a Death Eater. I was naive and I still am but I learned that once it happens, everything changes and you see the world in a different light. It wasn't the same old depressing and scary world that I lived in and learnt to defend myself from. I let myself let go of that for a moment and I learned that there were still things out there you could enjoy even when you're on the verge of insanity.

I was alone inside the trailer while he had gone out to check the area for intruders but I was glad that we didn't have that awkward silence right now that we would definitely have later. I was thinking about what had happened and what I had just done. It didn't seem at all awful but when I thought of Harry and Ron, especially Ron, I felt disgusted and ashamed with myself. I wasn't ashamed because it was with Scabior, no, it definitely wasn't him, but the fact that they would see it as a betrayal because I had done some rather inappropriate activities with a person who was a strong supporter of the Dark Arts and You-Know-Who.

And then my thoughts would lead me to stop thinking about my dilemma and start thinking about my two best friends. I started worrying and panicking about what could've happened to them. I hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye or tell them that I loved them. They were both a part of my family now and to think of losing them as well as losing my parents in the same lifetime, I couldn't bear the thought of it. I could have done something to save them and my guilty conscience peaked up and told me that I shouldn't have abandoned my friends in the face of certain death and torture, but I didn't exactly have a choice and knowing Harry, I'm sure he would've understood. Ron, on the other hand, well he isn't exactly going to be happy that I was spending all this time alone with a dangerous and possibly crazy Death Eater that kidnapped me.

It was scary to think what Scabior was capable of. Both pleasure and pain...extreme pain but he was a twisted individual that I could not wrap my head around. When he had said 'I love you' to me a few hours ago, I didn't know if he meant it or not so he could just get me into bed, but it worked. It scared me to my core because Ron had been the only person close to saying that to me and actually meaning it in a romantic way. The thought of someone loving me was a strange experience. It had been my first time and my first 'I love you', both from the same person I had hated just a few days ago. There _is_ a thin line between love and hate.

But I didn't 'love' him. It would be crazy and rather unrealistic for me to fall in love with him after two days, and I didn't even know him well enough, or even at all, to love him. There would be little chance of that happening and if I did, he wouldn't love me back. Saying what he said to me was just on impulse I guess, and you say things in the heat of the moment, to get things going and to make it perfect. It's just afterwards you need to worry about.

Love didn't make sense to me at all and my attempt at trying to keep my head clear and stop thinking about him wasn't working and so I settled for making myself fall asleep which wasn't hard at all. I mean, all I had been done was sleep for the past two or three days.

* * *

**Scabior POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I wasn't in the right state of mind and I couldn't help or control myself. My actions were on impulse but either way, I had enjoyed holding her in my arms and having her for mine for even a moment. She didn't seem to mind but I could feel her body, reluctant and inexperienced but she was still perfect. Even though I was drunk, I knew how beautiful and pure she was and then I took advantage of her when she was in the middle of apologising. I was vulnerable then but I turned it around and then _she_ became vulnerable. I was disgusted at myself.

Although the experience was absolutely perfect, I regretted doing that to her. And what I most regret right now is that she's probably in there thinking that I love her because I had said exactly that. I didn't mean to say that, to say 'I love you' when I didn't, to lead her on or to call her _Hermione._ I know that was her name but when I said it, I had been thinking about _my_ Hermione, not Hermione Granger. It had been the memories flooding back to me and I couldn't help it.

I stared at the hills far in the distance and my mind blanked. I blocked out everything as I was trained to and I couldn't risk being distracted right now. Death Eaters were probably on our tail and if they knew that I was still with Hermione, they would surely use her to get to Harry Potter, Desirable No.1 and knowing You-Know-Who, he would do _anything_ to get his hands on Potter. Obviously, he would see me as a traitor, and of coruse I was, and kill me on the spot. And he would even kill Hermione to provoke Potter and I couldn't let that happen. It was my duty now to protect her after everything I had put her through, she didn't deserve this and it was all my fault.

I looked behind me to check that everything was okay, and I saw her through the window, sleeping. I had no idea why she hadn't tried to escape again. She probably felt disgusted that she had slept with me, but it didn't matter. I wouldn't do anything to ehr from now on unless she wanted me to. The only thing I was worried about was the enemy.

We couldn't stay in a place for too long in case we were found so I decided to wake her up and get a move on.

oOo

**Harry POV**

Hermione's missing presence had distracted me from having the chance to talk to Mr Ollivander and Griphook. I wouldv'e dealt with Hermione's case but we didn't know how and we didn't even know where she was, so luna suggested that we do what's the best and only choice we had. Carry on like everything was normal and carry out our plans without Hermione.

'I need to break into a Gringotts vault,' I said plainly. I felt pain shooting through my scar and I saw the outline of Hogwarts in my head but I closed my mind, refusing to be distracted again. I had to see what Griphook thought of our plan. He was, after all, the only one who could help us here.

Ron looked at me as though I had gone mad and Luna tilted her head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion, but neither of them said anything.

'Break into a Gringotts vault?' the goblin shifted his position on the bed uncomfortable wincing. 'It is impossible.'

'No, it isn't. It's been done,' Ron contradicted.

'Yeah,' I agreed, 'The same day I first met you, griphook. My birthday, seven years ago.'

'The vault in question was empty at the time,' he snapped. I suspected he was still offended at the idea of Gringrotts' defences being breached, despite his departure from the bank. 'It's protection was minimal.'

I sighed. I could not be bothered to keep arguing with him but I didn't have a choice.

'Well the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful. It belongs to the Lestranges.'

Luna shuddered when I said the name and Ron just stood there, looking astonished and his mouth hanging open.

After a _long_ discussion, I left the room to let Griphook think whether he would help us or not, and it was Mr Ollivanders turn.

'Little git,' Ron whispered once I had clsoed the door. 'He's keeping us hanging. You know he wants that sword right?'

When I had picked up the sword of Gryffindor, I had seen Griphook flinch but he didn't protest.

'Harry,' Luna spoke up, 'what you said back there, are you saying there's a Horcrux in that vault?'

I nodded. 'Bellatrix thought we had been in there and she got scared, she was panicking. What did she think we'd seen or taken? Something she was petrified You-Know-Who would find out about.'

My scar throbbed in my head but I still ignored it. We discussed about what could be inside for a few more moments before making it to Ollivanders room.

* * *

Fluer had come out of the house, her silver hair blowing in the breeze, looking irritated. She told us that Griphook was waiting for us in the smallest bedroom, not wanting to be overheard.

'I have reached my decision, Harry Potter,' he said, the fiery glow of the red cotton curtains against the light reflecting onto his wrinkled face making him seem almost terrifying, his expression hard.

He sat cross-legged in a low chair, drumming its arms with his spindly fingers. 'Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you-'

'That;s great!' I cried. Finally, some good news. I felt relief rush through me and I felt grateful to the creature and I thanked him.

'-in return...for payment,' he said firmly.

But it came with a price. He told us that he would give us his help in exchanged for the sword of Gryffindor. Ron was right, he did want it. I could not say that I was surprised, because I knew how goblins could be.

I pulled Ron and Luna aside and asked them what we could do to resolve the problem. I couldn't give him the sword. It was the only thing in our possession to be able to destroy the remaining Horcruxes and what was the point of trading a Horcrux for another Horcrux? We decided to let Griphook have it, but only after we had destroyed each and every Horcrux. It could be years till then but the goblin didn't have to know that. Ron agreed. Luna didn't like the idea of making Griphook 'betray' his kind and then double-cross him, but she agreed anyway. I didn't like the plan either but it was the only way.

We went back into the small room and made the offer. I made sure I didn't give any specific time as to when I would hand back the sword. We shook on it and then Griphook clapped his hands together.

'So. We begin.'

**A/N: READ IT!**

**So this chapter is literally 2,105 words, not including the Author's Note. What a night! It's finally the end of the week and let me tell you some thing; I am not a happy bunny. On Monday, I had my period pains but I didn't have to do swimming on Tuesday which was good, but on Tuesday, I also lost my mascara in art, Wednesday, I had my I.T. lessons (basically computer lessons) which I am so annoyed at because I have to listen to Mr D'Rosario's monotone voice, Thursday, I was late for my early morning assembly and we had uniform check. Friday is the only best day because I have lots of laughs in I.T., my dad picked me up from school instead of me having to take the bus in the cold and we bought KFC, I got me a fajita with a giant strip of BONELESS chicken, mmmhmmm!**

**Anyways, writing this chapter was somewhat comforting because it finally gets into the action. Every word I've said in my previous author's note, you have to keep them in mind, especially in the first chapter. Please tell me if my update made you feel better if you had a bad week like me, but there's also Saturday tomorrow and if I get 10 more reviews by Thursday next week, I might update again quicker than usual. And also, in your reviews, can you please include more detail in whether you like the story and what you like, don't like and what you think/want is going to happen because I DO take those into consideration and the happier I am with your reviews, the faster my fingers type. I mean, I could be downstairs right now watching any movie I want for free but I'm here, literally sweating my fingers off to write the next chapter and you don't even bother to write a satisfactory review!**

**Questions; How do you feel about Scabior and Hermione right now? Do you think Harry, Ron and Luna will succeed in breaking in with Griphook's help but without Hermione? Will they ever find her? How will she be able to talk Scabior and ask him about what he said and what happened between them?**

**I know the breaking into Gringotts thing is basically in the book but how do you know I won't put twists into it? Taking what I said in the first chapter, this is Fanfiction and I can write whatever the hell I want.**

**So yeah, I don't like reading over my story so if there's any mistakes, forgive me and just mention it so I can correct them. I only do that spellchecker thing, I don't actually edit things but it's still a good story, right?**

**Anyways, REVIEW or I will kill you! I'm actually being serious, I have now changed the number of reviews from 10 to 12 so if I don't get twelve before Thursday next week, there is a 90% chance that I will update in the third week of February, because if you don't care for this story, I don't care. You guys are the thing that keeps me going, and also my love for Scabior but hey, you're the readers!**

**REVIEW...seriously.**

**-Justine.H**


	6. And Holds You

**"The love that is never to be realized**

** will often remain a man's guiding ideal."**

**_-Rafael Sabatini_**

The door of the old trailer opened, letting the breeze blow into the dimly lit room where Hermione was sleeping, curled up in a ball in the corner hidden beneath a stained blanked. Scabior stood just outside of the entrance, his hand gripping the rusting handle tightly. He took a glance in the corner of the room and eyed Hermione carefully. She was sleeping, but the strained look on her smooth face told him that she was having nightmares. Well, after all that had happened to her he didn't expect anything less.

He stood in his spot for a moment, contemplating whether or not to wake her up. Looking at her strained face, he did not want to startle her out of her feverish dream and scare her even more so he would wait until she woke up on her own.

The wind was coming in through the door in strengthening blows now, reaching towards Hermione and subtly shaking her scruffy hair. Scabior stepped into the room reluctantly, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click'. He glanced over his shoulder and surveyed the area of the trailer park through the window beside the door. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see as far as he could; one could never know who or what could be hiding in these trailers. Especially with spooked people travelling around the country trying to defend themselves recklessly to get away from all the danger the Death Eaters posed to everyone's safety, especially those who did not meet or support the 'all pureblood society' propriety bullshit Voldemort had made. It had only gotten so much worse when Scrimgeour died and the ministry fell to the Death Eaters.

He sighed regretfully. As a Snatcher, his job was to be sent out to do most of the gathering and killing of muggles, capturing half bloods and muggleborns or people in suspicion of hoarding secrets just for some gold, which meant that they were the main reasons that people were forced into packing up and leaving home; to escape their inescapable fate.

Oh, the irony.

His mind snapped back to reality. Seeing that there were no disturbances around, he turned back around to stare at Hermione once more when his eyes met brown ones and he nearly faltered, surprised for a moment.

For a few seconds, they merely stared at each other; Hermione, having just awoken, hadn't yet processed that Scabior was standing before her and she was staring unseeing at his face. Scabior continued to stare back, not being able to look away from her gazing eyes glued to him.

After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak and saw Hermione flinch slightly. He closed his lips and cleared his throat instead, then took a deep breath and was about to speak once more whilst gesturing towards her but saw that he did not know what he was going to say. He was at a loss for words, looking into Hermione's anticipating face as she gripped the blanket tightly and shuffled her feet underneath it. He dropped his hand to his side and lowered his face to the floor, seeing it best to hide his face behind his hair.

"I-," she started, her voice shaking slightly.

Scabior's head snapped up, brows furrowed and waited for her to continue. Hermione's lips were parted, no words coming out anymore. Her tongue slid over them slowly, moistening the dry skin. Her eyes turned to look at the floor, not wanting to face Scabior anymore than she already had. She felt a little small under his gaze so she reluctantly threw the blanket to the side and shakily got up from the carpeted floor.

Her legs had felt a little weak as she stood and she fell back slightly on the nearby windowsill, holding onto it for support. In a second, Scabior crossed the room and caught her hand before she could fall on her bottom completely. He placed his longer legs behind her knees and pushed them back up for support. He felt her go rigid when he absent mindedly touched her waist and held onto her. When she got used to the feel of her legs again, she massaged her thighs shortly and turned over her shoulder to look at Scabior without meeting his eyes and muttered a small 'thank you'.

He didn't say anything, merely stood behind her and watched her walk towards the window beside the door, on the other side of the room where he stood a few moments ago. She placed her hands on the cold moistened glass, her fingers shivering slightly at the touch.

"Please let me go..."

Scabior's eyes snapped up to her reflected image on the window and saw that she was staring at him back through his own reflection with sad eyes.

Before he could respond, she turned around and faced him fully.

"Please, I just want - I don't want to be here anymore." her eyes pleaded."I hate this."

_Why don't I just leave him right now?_

It was something Hermione hadn't realised before but it hit her right then that she couldn't apparate anymore. She was unable to do so after being 'saved' from Belatrix's clutches by Scabior and when they had ended up in the forest, her apparating abilities were gone and Scabior ended up saving her again from the oncoming Death Eaters.

Her hands curled into a tight fist, anger bubbling up in her chest. She hated feeling helpless, especially since she was almost always the person who came up with solutions and ways out of troubles. But without any explanation whatsoever, her abilities had been snatched away. She grimaced at the irony of her thoughts and was forced to think back to Scabior. Snatched was right.

But that wasn't possible. No one could just take someone's apparating abilities. It wasn't something that was given, it was something you had to learn and discover how to do for yourself. So why couldn't she do it now and leave this dump that she had called 'home' for the past three days?

Scabior did not say anything. He watched Hermione with curious eyes and knew that she was thinking deeply about something.

"Why can't I apparate anymore?" the question came out as a whisper, as if saying it any louder would emphasize her already vulnerable and pathetic inability to escape which would give Scabior the chance to take advantage. Not that he already hasn't.

She expected silence because Scabior had not said a word to her since last night. She felt a bit awkward seeing him like that though; without anything to say. He always had something sarcastic to say or some kind of patronizing remark to throw at someone, Hermione had noticed for as long as she had known him, which was not very long at all. Yet, those things she noticed about him told her right away that he was a smart ass little prick that was not one for shutting up.

And because of that, being the reason for this man's silence (if her suspicions _were_ correct) wasn't a good sign. Well how bad could it get? She knew it wasn't her fault for being put in this situation, but her good-natured side couldn't help but feel a little discomfort at the blame on her shoulders.

_Blame? Don't be dramatic, it's not like I killed someone. He's just not talking to me; the quieter the better, _she thought briefly to herself.

She decided to try again, louder and clearer this time, "Why can't I appar-"

Scabior's eyes turned from soft to wide in a heartbeat and he averted his gaze from Hermione to the glass behind her, noticing something moving a little off the distance. He completely ignored what Hermione had said and his wand dropped to the floor when rushing past her to take a closer look out of the window.

For a second, anger bubbled up in Hermione's chest at being brushed off. She did not care for his attitude, especially when she was in the middle of begging him for her freedom.

"What are you doing? I said-"

"Hush, love. Quieten down."

Before she could tell him off, he grabbed her body and turned her around, pressing her back to his chest as he swept them both on the floor and leaned up against the wall underneath the window. He eyed his wand a few feet in front but couldn't reach it without making a sound from the creaking floor of the trailer. He had his palm pressed up against her mouth, preventing her from making any noise. She squealed against his restraints and tried to pick at his fingers over her but he wouldn't let go and kept insisting on her to hush.

"Death Eaters..."

The name resounded in her ears and her body went still. She stopped prodding at his hand and her breath ceased for a moment, fear taking over her body and she could feel Scabior was getting nervous too. His breath was coming out in short quiet gasps, brushing against her ear and the ticklish sensation ran down her shoulder and she shuddered against him, feeling embarrassed when his hold on her tightened slightly.

The voices outside were getting closer by the second and Hermione gasped against the firm hand when she recognised one of the voices.

_"I'm not sure where the trails are leading us but there was definitely someone here recently. The foot prints look fresh."_

Fenrir Greyback.

_"There's been some enchantments used over 'ere, I can feel it."_

Another one spoke up, possibly one of the Death Eaters.

_"Someone could be hiding here right at this very moment."_ A sharp voice cut through the thick air and both the occupants of the old trailer gripped each other tightly.

Hermione closed her eyes. With their sudden realisation, they could be very well found at any moment. The group was standing too close to their hiding place. If they so much as breathed out a sigh, their would be found and killed on the spot. Scabior's hand on her mouth had loosened but he still held her close to him, scared for both their lives. Hermione wondered why he hadn't just apparated out of there but she dared not speak or move. She really just wanted to get away from it all.

She heard the same voice again, this time quieter but she could hear a hint of a smile in it.

_"They're somewhere around here...__I can smell 'em."_

Hermione's body tingled when a hot breath blew on her ear.

"I need you to think of the Forest of Dean..."

A moment passed before Hermione pushed down her confusion and obeyed. She nodded.

Scabior quickly grabbed for his wand lying a couple of feet away, still holding her firmly by the hand as he apparated out of the trailer.

oOo

Hermione had not even fully woken up yet before the Death Eaters came knocking. Her usual morning sickness and headaches were even worse. Her pounding head, churning stomach and bruised legs made her feel faint and unable to think straight as she and Scabior landed in a semi-dark clearing of the Forest of Dean surrounded by towering trees. The effects of apparating had scrambled her mind and forcefully pushed bile up her throat. Scabior had even unluckily landed on top of her and the scent of his musk hit her nose.

Before she knew it, with Scabior straddling her hips and thighs ungracefully, she emptied out the contents of her stomach over to the side. Her upper body twisted along with her, forcing Scabior to fall on his back to the ground.

Hermione's hand gripped the brown grass beneath her as she fought for control over her stomach. After one last lurch, she stopped heaving and wiped her mouth with shaking hands. Her hair covered her face from Scabior's gaze but she whimpered silently before turning to face him.

"L-love? Are you alright?"

Hermione's widened eyes filled with tears threatening to spill but she fought them back. Her expression turned from fear into rising anger.

"ALRIGHT?! Does it look like I'm fucking alright?! I've been tortured by a crazy witch, been kidnapped by some lunatic Death Eater, not to mention I've been nearly killed three times and on top of it all, I've been totally helpless without my apparating abilities and I've had to rely on you, of all people, to survive because you put me in this mess! If that's what alright means, then yes! I'm totally alright!"

Hermione's cheeks turned red as she screamed her frustrations out at Scabior, the man being rendered completely speechless. With no warning, Hermione had turned from weak and fragile into animalistic and incessant.

A terrible moment of silence passed between them, neither saying any words that might break the fragile silence in fear of angering one another. Hermione closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead in her stress. Scabior stayed where he was, afraid that the younger witch might shout at him once more.

Hermione dared not look at him again. She had never really screamed at anyone like that before but considering what she had been through in under a week, she would say that it was completely necessary lest she kept it all bottled up and eventually explode from her enraged condition.

"I'm sorry,"

Hermione's frown disappeared and was replaced with surprise. "What?"

"Don't ask me to repeat myself, love. I'm very prideful,"

Hermione gave him a hard stare, expressing her discontented emotions towards him but he looked away. Hermione heaved out a heavy sigh once more and turned to look at her lap. A few strands of hair came over her face and seeing how dirty it was, she scoffed disgustedly.

A hand crept over her face and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. Hermione's hand closed over Scabior's wrist and pushed it away.

"Don't."

With that single word, Scabior decided to back away from Hermione. He stood up and stared down at her.

"You know you could be at least thankful that I was here with you!"

Hermione's head snapped up to meet him and for a moment, Scabior thought he saw fire reflected in her eyes.

_"Thankful?_ You think I would thank you for putting me in this bloody mess in the first place? What kind of crazy prick are you?"

"If it wasn't for me, Lestrange would 'ave your head on a stick by now! Hell, your friends are probably lying dead in that stinkin' dungeon!"

Before Hermione could register what was happening, her feet moved of their own will and walked her over in front of Scabior before her hand raised up and smacked him right in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that."

Hermione clutched her hand with her other, the sting of hitting Scabior like that hurting her palm. Hell, her hand probably hurt more than that appearing hand shaped mark on his face.

Scabior merely grazed his cheek with his fingers, a smirk breaking out on his face.

"Nice try, beautiful. But you're gon' have to hit me harder if you wanna hurt me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at his smirk, now turning to face.

"I have nothing to thank you for."

"How about me saving your life three times from your death?"

"If it wasn't for you and your gang of Snatchers, I wouldn't have even ended up with Bellatrix torturing me on the floor carving 'mudblood' into my arm with a knife!"

"At least _I _didn't try to murder you!"

Well thank you very much," Hermione retorted sarcastically with her voice matching his volume, "but you might as well have! You're the one who captured us in the first place."

"If I 'adn't caught you, you would be out in the goddamn forest waiting to be captured by someone else who probably would 'ave been crazier than I am!"

Hermione scoffed. "You're all the same! You would all have turned us in one way or another just so you can be rewarded with a bag of stupid gold."

"If I wanted the gold, I wouldn't have saved you from being tortured."

"Then why did you snatch us then if you were just going to save me anyway?!"

"I didn't know I would be stupid enough to help you escape! It just happened, you were screamin' and I-"

"Yeah, you said that! _You don't like when women scream_. What kind of Death Eater are you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I ain't a Death Eater anymore, love! Not since I saved your rear."

"I didn't ask you to! If you wanted to stay a Death Eater then you should have stayed away from me after you caught us. It was that simple."

"It _wasn't_ that simple! I- I - you just...you know what?" Scabior crossed his arms and leaned down towards Hermione who backed up slightly but held her ground.

"Maybe you didn't notice or you didn't 'ear what I said before but you're alive 'cause of _me_, love. At least focus on that piece o' fact instead of worrying about my reasons. Be grateful you're alive, don't make me regret the decision."

"I'd rather have stayed in that deranged place with some crazy Death Eaters than have you kidnap me then take me to your bed when you were drunk!"

_Well there, you said it. Well done, Hermione. It definitely won't be awkward or tense now._

Both Scabior and Hermione stiffened. Her expression changed with the sudden realisation of what she had just said.

They stood there for a moment, speechless once more. Their silence was brought upon the mention a most unspeakable, humiliating and unexpected event; that night yesterday that Scabior had drunk himself mindless and had forced himself on Hermione who was too weak and powerless to do anything.

They both thought back to that time, and neither could even remember exactly what happened before _it_ was happening. It was too quick, too sudden. For Scabior, it was simply because of his alcohol-filled senses that prevented him from remembering most of what occurred, but allowed him to remember enough to make him feel ashamed every time Hermione appeared in front of him.

Hermione did not know why she hadn't stopped him, all she could remember was that she couldn't move, couldn't contemplate what was happening. She had felt numb, the cold present that night in the trailer. She couldn't feel... until the moment Scabior had claimed her in his intoxicated state. She suddenly felt warm and sore with an unfamiliar pain where Scabior had touched and caressed her softly.

She had fought with her conscience for a moment, but she had wanted it in the moment. And now she was angry at him for it. She couldn't understand why she felt so many contradicting emotions for this man but it sure wasn't helping her mental stability.

Shaking her head, she willed the thoughts away and felt heat rising up her cheeks. Before she could say anything more, Scabior squared his shoulders and turned on his heel. He walked away from her reluctantly, stopping at a nearby tree and stood by it with his back to her.

He was doing what he did best; running away from his grave mistakes. Taking away a girl's innocence was definitely one of them. He felt so disgusted with himself right then.

She was on the verge of calling out to him but thought better of it.

Hermione walked the opposite way Scabior had gone and with one last look over her shoulder towards him, she settled herself on the ground between where two large tree trunks met and leaned her leg against it; it was aching more now than when she, Harry and Ron had run away from Scabior's gang of Snatchers. If anything else were to attack her then and there, she was sure she wouldn't be able to fight it off. She felt so weary; emotionally, mentally and physically.

What a state to be in when you're being held prisoner by a conflicted Death Eater.

She seriously did not know what to do with Scabior. Why had he saved her exactly? He mentioned before that he disliked his job but it seemed to her that he took pleasure in it all.

_Merlin's beard, why can't I figure him out? He's absolutely puzzling._

Hermione let out a frustrated groan and kicked the dirt at her feet. Acting like a child wouldn't get her answers but he made her so angry.

A few minutes passed in silence as she stared at Scabior's back, watching him wrestle with himself with his head in his hands. It really wasn't reassuring that he was stressed out as well. Hermione didn't know what would happen to her, to him...to them.

She watched as Scabior finally stood up, fought with himself some more and unwrapped the pink scarf he wore slowly to reveal a pale neck that was marred by some bruises and cuts.

"Oh Merlin be damned," he muttered to himself, "I'm gon' regret this."

He turned around and after a moment, made his way over towards Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that escalated quickly.**

**Anyway, I'm sure some of you noticed that I haven't updated this for two years? *nervous laugh***

**No but seriously, to all my old readers. I am so fucking sorry! Like really, truly, very sorry that I left you like that! I just had a rough and busy two years and I was experiencing bad writers' block and because of it I couldn't even update my other stories! If you want to scream at me, I'll take it like a woman but I am really sorry!**

**I made this chapter especially long and only Scabior/Hermione centered. Harry will possibly be in the next chapter if I don't decide to continue telling Scabior and Hermione's ahem 'adventures'. And I'm really sorry if you feel a little weird about how I wrote Scabior or Hermione. Especially with Scabior cause he actually has an interesting and tragic back story here so I'm trying to make him a little different in order to incorporate his emotions into the current events as well as to tie them into the back story...if that makes sense. So just bear with me. I know I don't deserve it for abandoning you for two years but at least I'm back now, so please review! Criticism is allowed but no flaming. It's just gonna take me a while to get back into the hang of things. Thank you guys if you're still reading this. I appreciate you all so much! And to new readers...Hi! :)**

**Also, I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes. I really am. I know how much those things can easily ruin a story and I always spell check but somehow words get deformed and I don't know, man. Forgive me.**


End file.
